1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadcast and communication system which uses error correction codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables, error correction codes are used to improve data reception quality in a receiving device. In this case, by taking into account an arithmetic operation scale, it is desirable to use an error correction code having high correction performance. In such a situation, using an LDPC (Low-Density Parity-Check) code in a broadcast and communication system which uses radio waves and cables has been studied. Taking into account that an amount of data transmitted by a transmitting device is variable, and environment of use (reception in mobile environment or reception in semi-fixed environment), configuring a system by varying a block length (code length) of an LDPC code and a coding rate has been studied.
In this regard, an LDPC code generating method has been variously studied. For example, NPL 1 discloses encoding an information sequence and generating and transmitting a codeword of N bits by using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H1 (in this regard, a number of columns is N).
Further, NPL 2 discloses encoding an information sequence and generating a codeword of L bits by using an LDPC code defined by parity check matrix H2 (in this regard, a number of columns is L and a relationship of N<L holds). Furthermore, NPL 2 discloses determining L-N bits which are not transmitted among the codeword of the L bits, and transmitting a sequence of a rest of N bits (puncturing method).